


Teamwork

by archive_junk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Come Sharing, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archive_junk/pseuds/archive_junk
Summary: Some things are far more enjoyable with more participants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *throws a chaotic mess of words at you* Here. Have the thing.
> 
> > **Do not translate or repost this fic without my permission**. Ask if you'd like to translate it. Linking to it with a short snipped it okay though!

Every inch of Hux’s body was aching and covered in sweat, his muscles protesting the positions he’d been put in as he’d been used over and over again. Beside him, Kylo wasn’t much better off, and as Hux was unceremoniously flipped onto his back and swiftly reentered, he bit back a cry and reached out, his hand brushing against damp curls. Sounds of fucking filled the air - the slap of barely exposed skin against skin, heavy grunts as the knights pistoned their hips and thrust roughly into Kylo and Hux’s willing bodies, the sound of their moaning, and the wet noises of Kylo’s mouth being fucked - and Hux added to it, whining as his hand was swiftly yanked away from Kylo and given something else to play with, something far larger and warmer, and already slick from fucking either himself or Kylo, or both. His aching hand worked the turgid flesh, eyes falling shut as he whimpered in both pleasure and longing. He had no way to measure how much time had passed since he and Kylo had been stripped and surrounded by the still-clothed, clearly eager Knights of Ren, but he felt used and filthy, and longed to feel the evidence of the knights’ satisfaction paint his body so that he too could find release.

He also longed to touch Kylo. Being so close to the man and yet unable to touch him while they were being fucked was torture. Seeing Kylo take each of his subordinates in turn and eagerly swallow their cocks ignited a pitiful longing within Hux, who ached with a strange jealousy and love that heightened every touch to his own skin. He knew Kylo felt it too from the way he’d looked over at Hux, both apologetic and euphoric, as he’d been roughly thrust into, his whole body trembling with the force of it. With every moan he’d made, Hux had felt himself drawn tighter and tighter by the pleasure and the torment of it, unable to let go of his longing.

The knights did their best to distract him, taking it in turns to fuck his ass and make use of his mouth, also taking his delicate, pale hands and wrapping them around straining flesh to give them something else to thrust into. Their stamina far outstripped Hux’s, and his determination to relax and take everything they had to offer quickly turned into a boneless willingness to let them do whatever they wanted with him, as long as they kept doing it and he could at least hear Kylo receiving the same treatment. The power echoing through his body as they took their pleasure was intoxicating, and he allowed himself to be manhandled into whatever position the knights desired, doing his best to hold it for as long as possible until his limbs and traitorous muscles gave out.

Now, though, he trembled, feeling tense and yet spent without having found release. His skin was damp with a thin sheen of sweat, his entrance loose and sloppy with slick. His usually immaculate hair was ruined, no doubt sticking up at angles where the knights had run their hands through it or gripped it tightly as they’d fucked his face. He felt wrecked, in the most wonderful way, and as the knights switched around yet again he whimpered at the loss and then cried out anew when a larger cock pushed its way into him. Despite how loose he’d become, there was still enough girth to Eos Ren’s cock to ensure he felt every inch of it driving into his body, and he longed to reach out and tug at Eos’ robes, keeping the man seated deep within him.

He couldn’t, though, and even as he tried his focus was drawn away, to the two knights vying for his mouth. His head was turned to one side and he parted his lips to accommodate shallow thrusts, which stopped when his head was turned again, this time towards a cock that rubbed obscenely over his lips before pushing into his mouth. For several minutes as Eos took his turn with Hux the other two knights shared his mouth, until one grunted and pulled back, tugging Hux’s hand and wrapping it around his cock. With his head now being tilted back, the other knight could thrust deeper, and Hux hummed happily as his mouth was filled. Swallowing, he took the length into his throat, feeling the shudders and moans of pleasure he managed to draw from the other man. Dimly, he heard the knights discussing, in praising terms, his efforts, and he gave a small whimper of contentment, wishing they’d never stop.

It had to end at some point, though. Hux couldn’t take too much more, and the knights had certainly had their fill of both his body and Kylo’s. At some seemingly unspoken signal, they all pulled away, leaving Hux bereft and confused. For a moment he struggled to understand the neglect, but as soon as strong hands started to manoeuvred him onto his knees, he turned his face upwards, eager for the conclusion. His whole body ached - his muscles with strain and tiredness, his ass with rough use, and his cock with the desperate need for release - and he gladly submitted to this last thing that was expected of him; that was expected of Kylo too. The pair knelt side-by-side as the other knights gathered above them, stroking themselves fervently.

Hux couldn’t help flinching as the first stripe of come hit his face, catching his eyelashes and eyebrow. The next fell closer to his lips, and a hand gripping his hair to steady him as he was painted with with the rest of the knight’s release. Some fell on his gently parted lips, and Hux licked at it, opening his mouth further, tongue quivering in anticipation.

The next knight’s load seemed endless. Rivulets of come dripped down Hux’s cheeks and fell from his jawline to land on his knee or continued trickling down his neck as yet more spilled from the knight. He felt a surge of victory that he was the one to be filthied by the release, not Kylo, and he couldn’t help shivering in pleasure and he imagined that it was Eos stroking his fat cock and emptying his balls onto his upturned face. A healthy amount of it landed in his mouth too, and he savoured the taste as the last drop was smeared on his lips from the tip of the now spent cock.

It took a few moments before the last of the knights tugged him closer, hands insistent at the back of Hux’s head and holding him close as he grunted and panted through his release. Face still upturned, Hux took all of it, yet more come catching his eyelid and dripping down his cheek. When the knight was spent and released him, Hux remained as he was, with his head tilted back and lips parted, for several seconds, revelling in the pleasure of what had just happened. When he opened his eyes, blinking to clear the come weighing down his lashes, he turned to Kylo, sensing that he now had the knights’ approval to do so. His hand wasn’t stopped when he reached out, fingers pushing into the ruined, come-streaked hair that was as dampened by sweat and as disturbed by insistent hands as his own. Hux’s gaze swept hungrily over Kylo’s body, glancing down to see the obvious state of arousal and then taking in his flushed face, come still staining his cheeks and lips.

There was a newness to what they were doing, and Hux hesitated before leaning in slowly, searching Kylo’s deep, expressive gaze for any sign of disgust or reluctance as he closed the distance between them. He wanted to kiss Kylo. He wanted to taste the come that painted his lips, and share what was on his own tongue. They were both as ruined, as filthy, as each other, and Hux wanted to revel in that.

Kylo clearly did too. He met Hux enthusiastically, moaning into the kiss and deepening it almost immediately. When they pulled back, they nipped and licked at each other’s lips, shifting their bodies to better face each other. Kylo’s hand wrapped tightly around Hux’s cock, making him jump and whine at the contact, knowing he wouldn’t last long. Not to be outdone, he reached for Kylo in turn, twisting his hand and teasing Kylo with a loose fist he knew would drive the other man to distraction.

It worked. Kylo started thrusting into Hux’s hand, breathing loudly and trembling as he did, his other hand coming up to grip at Hux’s shoulder. Hux tugged at his hair, opening Kylo’s mouth up for further exploitation as he too started to rock his hips, carefully rushing towards release. Wound so tightly, only a few more thrusts would see him over the edge, and he wanted to savour the build up: the taste of Kylo’s kiss, the scent of their flushed bodies and the come staining their skin. He was so close - so wonderfully, terribly close - that he started to lose sight of the reasons to hold back. The need to come was overwhelming, and as Kylo sucked at his tongue, tightening his grip on Hux’s cock, there was no way to fight it. Hux fell apart, his hand faltering and the kiss breaking as he contorted in pleasure, spilling over Kylo.

As he came back to himself, the last tremors of completion leaving him, Hux realised Kylo was almost there too. Tightening his fist and twisting with careful deliberacy, Hux brought Kylo over the edge, kissing him and stroking his hair through it. The splash of come that hit his lower stomach hardly mattered in the grand scheme of things, but Hux shivered lightly at the sensation of it, feeling it as an intimate caress. Giving one last, lingering kiss, Hux buried his face in Kylo’s neck, shifting to embrace the other man tightly. He couldn’t quite tell which tremors originated in his body or Kylo’s, and for several peaceful moments Hux couldn’t even tell where his body ended and Kylo’s began.

Above them, the knights murmured approvingly. The sound of their voices registered, breaking up until Hux could discern individual words. Slowly, realising he really had to let go and focus on the practicalities of cleaning up, Hux released his hold on Kylo, stroking his cheek affectionately and giving a soft, barely-there smile as he pulled away a fraction. It warmed him to see the answering look and know that, even after what they’d just done, there was something binding between them: something strong and unbreakable.

No matter who they might invite into their lives, Hux knew in that moment that he’d have Kylo forever.


End file.
